This invention relates to animated signs and more specifically to signs which are designed to attract a passerby by and deliver a message in pantomime.
Common signs are static in that they consist of a plain paperboard or plastic sheet with a legend thereon on one side that states a message on one side, for example, that the premises are open and on the opposite side that the premises are "not open" or "closed".
Such signs if positioned in a cluttered window are easily lost to the eye, i.e. comouflaged, and cause a prospective customer to be frustrated, especially if he had to leave his car to read the message.
Admittedly various action signs have heretofore been provided with movable parts to stress a message, but these have been costly and not adaptable to window use and which are easily adjusted to impart different messages.